Social Suicide
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: in the Form of the Lovely Blaine Anderson. Blaine transfers because his Dad got demoted and not he's at WMHS and Kurt does all he can to save him, what happens when he can't? PURE FLUFF NO WORRIES! ;


AVPMDork: How's McKinley been lately?

FashionableSoprano: Do you even have to ask?

AVPMDork: That bad?

FashionableSoprano: Pretty much.

AVPMDork: Well. I have good news baby. And I'll be at the place in ten minutes.

FashionableSoprano: Good news? I could use some of that. And I'll be there in about fourteen according to my GPS thing that I CAN'T TURN OFF!

AVPMDork: :P Kurt Hummel, the car fixer extraordinaire and my wonderful boyfriend, can't turn off a GPS.

FashionableSoprano: Yes.

AVPMDork: ...Mmkay... )

FashionableSoprano: But I'll be right there!

AVPMDork: Hurry!

FashionableSoprano: I love you

AVPMDork: I love you too

Kurt hurried to the coffee shop and when he got there, he saw Blaine getting coffee for the both of them.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I know your coffee order. Now sit," Blaine said. Kurt sat and he continued,

"I'm transferring schools. To McKinley,"

"WHAT?" Kurt yelled.

"Shh!" Blaine put a hand over Kurt's mouth.

"This is a bad idea," Kurt murmured.

"No it's not. My dad got demoted and now we don't have enough money to afford Dalton. And that just means we can see each other more," Blaine protested.

"Fine. But you have to be safe. So McKinley High 101 starts now,"

They finished their coffee and drove to Blaine's house. They went straight into his room and Kurt sorted through his clothes. He laid out 5 outfits.

"Here are the first five outfits you will be wearing. I will pick out ALL of your clothes. No ties and incessant combing. No gel. None. At all. Now; to start off, you won't tell anyone that you're gay,"

"Isn't that like lying?" Blaine questioned.

"No. It's like not telling all of the truth and with the kids here, less is more. You won't join Glee and will avoid all of the less popular Glee kids including me," Kurt listed off.

"What? But what if they hate me and then I'll have no where to turn! And I can't even hang out with my boyfriend at my school? I cry bullshit!" Blaine protested loudly.

"Well too bad. I love you too much to just let you throw yourself away. You could be not bullied, popular even, at McKinley. This could be a perfect high school experience if you just cut me and Glee out of the picture. Be the kicker on the football team, be friends with football players!" Kurt yelled.

"No! I love you and I can't do that!" Blaine yelled back.

"Look, you have to. Please. For me if no one else. Please," Kurt begged.

"If it's for you, then I guess I can try," Blaine winced out.

"Good. Now, approach Sam Evans first, if he doesn't talk to you first. He's really nice, especially to new kids. You'll be able to tell him by his unnatural bleach blonde hair. He's on the football team and can point you into right direction. In classes don't take notes except French. All of their lessons are directly from the textbook. Except in French, hence the note taking. You know loads about football. You now support the jets and packers. Almost all of them do so... Any questions?" Kurt asked. Blaine blinked. This was a lot of information. Blaine repeated it all back correctly. Kurt sighed and flopped down on Blaine's bed. Blaine sat down next to him and Kurt sat up to throw his arms around Blaine.

"I'm sorry. You know I don't want to. You know I love you and I know this is what has to happen," Kurt said into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nodded and kissed him. They heard a knock on the door and it was Blaine's mom. She offered for Kurt to stay for dinner. Kurt texted his dad and Burt replied in the affirmative. So Kurt stayed for dinner and Blaine was happy.

Today was Blaine's first day at McKinley. He was wearing the outfit Kurt laid out and he looked undeniably straight. No gel in his hair and he just ran a brush through his hair anyways. He was confident that Karofsky wouldn't recognize him. He was shaking, sitting a block away from the school in his car. He pressed and held 3, and was relieved to hear Kurt answer,

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. I'm nervous. What if they hate me? What if I'm automatically cast out? What if I get slushied? What if..."

"Blaine. You're rambling. They won't hate you. You won't be cast out. You won't get slushied. But if you do, New Directions will be there to swoop in. We'll leave you alone until it gets bad. If it ever does. Alright baby?" Kurt soothed his fears.

"I wish you could help me,"

"So do I. But I can't and we both know why. Here comes the ND, I love you,"

"Love you too. Bye baby,"

"Bye," Kurt hung up worried. Mercedes came to distract him. Kurt had already told all of ND to stay away from Blaine at all times except the football players. He begged Sam to talk to him, but not to get him to join glee. He saw the anguish in Kurt's eyes and quickly agreed. Kurt pleaded with the girls to not talk to him anymore than necessary either. Most of the guys were oblivious as Kurt wanted them to be.

Throughout the day, Blaine saw Kurt multiple times. Each time, they locked eyes. Kurt's eyes were reassuring, causing Blaine to breathe again and be renewed in his energy to be popular. After school, Blaine tried out for kicker. He made it, shunting the horrible kicker off of the team. No one was sad to see him go and everyone welcomed Blaine in quickly. He caught Kurt's eye after school and managed to tell him that he would want to be picked up. Blaine rushed into Kurt's Navigator and they quickly drove in silence to Kurta house. They ran to his room and Blaine broke down.

"Oh my wizard god that was the scariest thing I've done in years!" Blaine started to cry. Kurt pulled the (slightly smaller) boy into his arms and Blaine cried right into his shirt. Kurt felt his heart break.

"Hey, they like you! You are accepted! You are the kicker! Everything's fine!" Kurt repeated this a few times, rocking Blaine back and forth.

This happened everyday for a week. Then Blaine couldn't rake it anymore. Operation Gay New Kid commence!

Blaine walked into school wearing an ensemble that you would probably find in Kurt's closet. Kurt whipped out his phone.

¡Bad idea! You're committing social suicide!

Too bad this is my life and Im gunna live it!

Kurt knew something was up. Blaine never typed half words or fake words. This was not going to be a normal day at WMHS.

Blaine walked around school. He already had a great rep (even after only a week) so no one cared except for that it was new gossip. It was now lunch. Blaine pulled out his guitar and started singing. He started singing 'Breakeven' and the football players kept shooting him glances like he was some force to be reckoned with. Kurt kept staring and so eventually he forced himself to stare at his plate.

Mercedes and Quinn were watching with huge smiles. Blaine danced his way over to Kurt and strummed the guitar once more. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and Blaine pulled him in for a quick kiss. Before either of them could notice, Finn, Puck, Mike and Artie had pulled Blaine away from Kurt, all four of them ready to defend Kurt and themselves. Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbed Blaine's hand, and quickly explained. Santana quickly scared all onlookers away. All four boys looked sheepish and Kurt thanked them. Blaine and Kurt kissed again, and JBI got a picture. But who cares?

Blaine walked confidently with Kurt at his side. They didn't get slushied and all of Blaine's football buddies didn't really care, like at all. So life at WMHS had changed. Kurt and Blaine were suddenly popular and slushied were disbanded of the students own accord.

So Blaine and Kurt got the high school experience they never expected. New Directions went to Nationals, beating the Blaine-less Warblers. They placed second and it was the most amazing expirience. So with that sort of high school life out of the way, how's college going to be?

**A.N. I know that I should be writing my other stories but, this was bouncing around my head last night and wouldn't get out until this happened. Horrible ending I know. Was it too rushed? Feedback appreciated. REVIEWS AND REVIEWERS ARE LOVED! I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PLOT AND yea...**


End file.
